Queen Kari (Prehistoric Women)
Queen Kari (Martine Beswick) is an evil amazon queen in the 1967 movie Prehistoric Women which is also known as Slave Girls. After British explorer David Merchant (Michael Latimore) touched the great white Rhino's horn, he gets transported to a parallel prehistoric world where the men, and the female blondes are enslaved to a tribe of gorgeous brunettes, lead by the cruel tyrant Kari. Kari and her warriors capture David and accuse him of disturbing the spirit of the white rhinoceros. They take him to the temple and is about to be killed for his trespassing when a flash of lightning opens a giant crack in the cave wall when David touches the horn of the rhino. He escapes into the jungle and encounters a fair haired beauty, Saria (Edina Ronay). Saria is a member of a tribe of blonde women who have been enslaved by their cruel mistresses, the dark haired warriors led by Queen Kari. Queen Kari wore a variety of skimpy leather outfits, similar to the bikini outfit that the actress Martine Beswick wore in the 1966 movie One Million Years B.C. as the sexy cave girl Nupondi. Here in the film, Beswick was the evil rival of Raquel Welch, who she engaged in the famous catfight. The leather bikini sometimes had metal studs around the outside, and she also wore a fur cape. Kari also had a crown made of ivory tusks. David and Saria are recaptured, and Kari decides she wants David as her mate. However, he is appalled by her cruelty and does not succumb to her desires or advances. In addition, he is smitten by Saria, and wants nothing to do with the gorgeous evil Kari. When he refuses her, he is thrown into the dungeon. Saria convinces him to accept Kari's proposal, then capture her, and lead the rebels. But somehow, his plan fails, and they are to be sacrificed. When one of the blonde slave girls, Amyak (Stephanie Randall) objects to the way they are treated, Queen Kari backs her into the pointed edge of the spit of the campfire, killing the slave girl. Kari then harshly orders the rest of the slaves to continue dancing in spite of their protest. Saria is chosen to be the next sacrifice to the spirit of the rhino. At this, David frees himself from his chains and the rest of the slaves begin to revolt. David and Kari get into a fight, and Kari is knocked out. He then frees Saria. Kari summons the white rhino god, who the tribe worships. In the course of the battle, Kari gets impaled on the white Rhino's horn. The blonde amazons are free from her reign of terror, and David Merchant gets back to his world. Trivia *Martine Beswick appeared in the 1965 movie "Thunderball", as James Bond's contact in the Bahamas, Paula Caplan. In this movie, she was kidnapped by Fiona Volpe (Luciana Paluzzi), and later committed suicide by taking cyanide so she couldn't reveal anything to the SPECTRE agents. *Martine Beswick appeared as Nupondi in the 1966 fantasy film, "One Million Years B.C.". *Martine Beswick appeared as Sister Hyde in the 1971 horror film, "Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde". *Martine Beswick appeared as the Queen of Evil in the 1974 horror film, "Seizure!". *Martine Beswick appeared as the mob boss Lana in the 1987 episode "The Color of Hammer" for the TV series "Sledge Hammer!". Gallery vlcsnap-00046.jpg|Kari, queen of the amazons PDVD_110.JPG|One the slaves dared to defy her authority. This deserves a strong example. femmes-prehistoriques-67-01-g.jpg|Killing one of her slaves PDVD_119.JPG PDVD_128.JPG|Thrown at her feet PDVD_152.JPG|The slaves are ready for the sacrificial ceremony PDVD_168.JPG|In her bath PDVD_176.JPG PDVD_067.JPG PDVD_088.JPG PDVD_092.JPG|Evil laugh PDVD_179.JPG|David merchant feighs to accept Kari's proposal PDVD_186.JPG PDVD_204.JPG|Catfight between Saria and Kari ph (19).jpg PDVD_130.JPG|She threatens him ph (30).jpg Prehistoric_Women_1.jpg Screenshot_9496.jpg vlcsnap-00033.jpg|Finally dead i_10956_2.jpg Martine_beswick.jpg 7672396_m.jpg femmes-prehistoriques-67-03-g.jpg|a promo photo Category:1960s Category:Bikini Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Corpse Category:Evil Laugh Category:Failed Seduction Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Slave Owner Category:Tyrant Category:Whip Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Bra and Panties Category:Low Cut Top Category:Fur Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Bare Stomach Category:Queen Category:Amazon Category:Crown Category:Barefoot Category:Murder: Blood Sacrifice